lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ajim Harbor (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Ajim Harbor is the third level in the WWIII Story Pack. Walkthrough Section One: The Parking Lot Leave the car where it is and look around on foot. There is plenty of studs around here. Go up the screen until you reach the toll booth. Switch to Sensei Benjamin and use telekinesis on the gray blocks to the right to form stairs that will let C reach the panel that will open the gate. If you need to, go back for your Car now and cross it. Section Two: Local Park When you reach the park, you will have to use the bricks around to build a mech. First cut the vines in the way as Bill to allow R to open the entrance to the left of the blocked passage. Destroy the two kegs to the right and C will be able to open the ingress behind them (first you need to make a footbridge for him). Switch to Sensei Benjamin and use psychokinesis on all of the mechanoid's pieces to complete it. You cannot go wrong with it, so do not worry. Section Three: A Restrictive Restaurant When you are done with the mechanoid, a Shock will enter it (now that is rude). Switch to Sensei Benjamin and pull him outta there. Enter the mech yourself and use it to explode the blockade. Go far, killing the Shocks. Jump out of the vehicle and go through the entrance. You are in the Bar now. Switch to Bill and shoot all four stasis field generators. Stand on four pressure plates in front of the door. You will see a cut-scene now. When it comes to an end, you will be controlling Anthony Took and Chuks. Go to the right and use the passage marked with the Greek arrow. Grapple up to reach the upper level. Use the blocks to build another grapple point and use it. Section Four: Alley Oop Go to the left, grapple across the road. Use the switch to get a box, push it down and to the end of the track. Shoot it once and you will be able to go far. Kill the Shocks and mount one of the dinosaurs. Place it on the arcades and jump off it - it boosts your jumping height so you can reach the upper level. Go forth to the next section. Now you are at the spacecraft hangar and will get the prompt to build Took's RV. Drive it onto the Accelerator Switch. You will face a boss fight here - this time it is Dash. He will summon a wave of Shock Soldiers to his side. At first you will be unable to get to him, so get rid of the Shocks. By the third wave he will make himself available, slash him once and you are done. Board the spaceship. Mini-Kits # Access the Morum area to the right of your starting location. In there, use Telekinesis on both showers. # First you have to find three vegetables that appear after destroying certain objects around the first area. After finding all three, the marketplace while have a Grapple Plug appear on the wall. Grapple off the plug, which will cause a bunch of loose bricks to fall off of the market and land in the center of the road. Use them to build the Mini-Kit. ## Explode the Silver LEGO Wall on the large house to find a giant carrot. ## Go to the well and reach a dirt mound. Dig out the giant lettuce. ## Use Magic to lift the stem next to the first gate out of the ground, exposing some giant spinach. # On the roof of one of the buildings on the right side of the road to find a Vent. Enter through it and a Mini-Kit will be yours. # At the upper level of the Shock Soldier-guarded toll booth, use Wall Cut to slice through a wall and open up a new area. As R, float to the other side and build one of the turrets here. You have to shoot down ten rats. # Use Magnesis on the three Steel Boxes and then use them to reach the roof of the nearby chantey. # Smash the Red Demon Object in the park. Build a gate from what is left of it. Turn it to open the door in the nearby ruins. Enter them and build a Rope Swing to swing across the gap and reach the Mini-Kit. # In the restaurant, go through a Mini Hatch to reach the Mini-Kit. # When you leave the restaurant, you will come by a Gold Wall on one of the buildings. Laser through it and you will find a dark area. Illuminate it to find a Mini-Kit. # Once again you need to collect three objects in order for the Mini-Kit to appear. This time they are overgrown fruits. After you have found all three, the Mini-Kit finally appears on the track where you push the block. ## The first fruit (a giant Banana) is just by the restaurant's exit. ## The second fruit (giant cherries) is in the area where you found #8. ## The third fruit (giant orange) is where you battle the Shocks on camels. # Use Sonar Smash to destroy the glass doors of the theater near the camels. Go in, smash all the lights and seats, and use Telekinesis on the screen to play a movie. Destroy the screen once the film rolls to get the final Mini-Kit. Category:Levels Category:WWIII Category:WWIII Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Story Pack Levels